Westland
by eagora
Summary: A Kahlan and Cara story.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: WESTLAND - Part 01

Pairing: Kahlan/Cara.

Rating: T

Notes:

The characters Kahlan, Cara, Richard, Zedd, Denna, Nicci, Shota, Darken, Leo, Flynn and other things belong to Terry Goodkind and ABC - Disney. Sword of Truth and Legend of the Seeker.

It is a AU story and it is not beta-ed.

**LANDS**

Westland is the richest land of Eurorica. This land is divided in half by two kingdoms. House of Mason-Rahl owns D'Hara, the South land. House of Cypher-Amnell owns Midlands, the North land.

Eurorica is a continent in the northern hemisphere of the planet Agiel. Westland is known in Eurorica by their natural resources, especially gold, silver, sapphires and rubies. D'Hara has a vast area of plains and one of sides of the land is bathed by the sea where the strong waves hit against the Westland Mountains and invades its long beach. It is a beautiful and extensive coast. Midlands has valleys, swamps and the huge Westland Mountains that it is around almost the entire land. Westland is separated totally from other lands of Eurorica by this huge chain of mountains and a furious sea.

Each kingdom owns a House that represents it. Each House is a family who rules the entire land, there are the King, the Queen and their Heirs - the Royal Family. The Houses have a banner with the colors of the their Family. All noble families who owns a banner to represent them, those families have received the Honor of the King because of their bravery and service on behalf of the King and they rule a city of the kingdom. Blood red and golden are the colors of the House of Mason-Rahl. Navy blue and silver are the colors the House of Cypher-Amnell.

The two Houses are traditional families from Westland, they rule theirs kingdoms by thousand years, once there was a war between them because of ambition and greed. But for centuries, they are in peace each other. Although, many kingdoms of Eurorica wanted to invade Westland and steal their natural resources, mostly the House of Jagang from the land of Tanimura, beyond Westland Mountains toward the North.

After the first attempt to invade Westland, two centuries ago, Midlands built the Confessors Palace and the Home Guard fortress. And D'Hara, the Temple of the Mord'Siths and the Dragon Corp fortress. The temples and the fortresses are at the top of the Westland Mountains, to keep Westland save from the invaders. They are military bases with the best warriors from two kingdoms of the Westland. They are known as the Highest Guardians with their little tattoo in their wrists, the Symbol of Westland. They wore uniforms and a necklace from Order which they belong and the Higher Commanders of those Orders - Confessors, Mord'Siths, Home Guard and Dragon Corp - wore a ring in their right hand.

**FAMILIES**

The House of Mason-Rahl and the House of Cypher-Amnell are great allies each other. They have a sincere and deep friendship, and they teach their children to keep this same friendship. The current families are so united that the parents betrothed their children before they were born. But each wedding would be accomplished when the women, their daughters, they will be twenty-one years old.

The heirs of the House of Mason-Rahl were Darken - the eldest son and the Heir Official, Denna - two years younger than Darken and the Second Heir, and Cara - the last Heir, three years younger than Darken.

The heirs of the House of Cypher-Amnell were Richard - the eldest son and Heir Official, Leo - one year younger than Richard and the Second Heir, and Kahlan - the last Heir, three years younger than Richard.

Darken Mason-Rahl was one year older than Richard Cypher-Amnell.

The last Heirs were always taken toward the temples or fortresses to become one of the Highest Guardians. The female ones became Confessor - in Midlands, or Mord'Sith - in D'Hara. The male ones become Home Guard - in Midlands, or Dragon Corp - in D'Hara. When they were fifteen years old, they were separated from their families and they had a intense training by the oldest Highest Guardians, the female ones were trained with magic. The Confessors own the Confession magic to knowing the truth and the Mord'Siths were broken by magic to defeating against it. Kahlan and Cara were the last Heirs of their families, though all of the Heirs must be skillful fighters to learn to defending themselves.

Kahlan was betrothed for Darken. Cara was betrothed for Leo. Denna was betrothed for Richard. No one of them were born when their parents took an oath which their children would be betrothed and Westland will become only one kingdom.

**TRAGEDY**

The House of Jagang wants to win Westland. They tried for many times during two centuries, but they failed all the times. The king of Tanimura planned to invade Westland by the sea because the Westland Mountains are impenetrable with the Highest Guardians there.

After centuries without wars in Westland, it started when Tanimura's Army put their feet in Westland. The Sea's War.

Invading Westland by the sea was a suicide, even with strong boats. Tanimura's Army commanded by House of Jagang did this and some soldiers died. They attacked D'Hara ruthlessly.

The king of D'Hara and his eldest son marched with D'Hara Army against Tanimura's Army. Took one day to the King of Midlands and their two sons with the Midlands' Army to arrive on the coast and two days to the Home Guard, Dragon Corp, Confessors and Mord'Siths - the Highest Guardians to arrive there, Kahlan and Cara were among them.

Kahlan was eighteen years old and Darken was twenty-two years old. Cara and Leo were nineteen. Richard was twenty-one. Denna stayed in the Palace with her mother, she was twenty years old. But by anxiety and will, she rode toward the sea and fought beside Richard - her betrothed, Darken - her brother, and Cara - her sister.

The Sea's War lasted three weeks and took the lives of many soldiers and between them Darken and Leo's lives, the Heir Official of D'Hara and the Second Heir of the Midlands. Kahlan and Cara saw their betrothed ones being killed. In this same year, Kahlan's mother died of disease.

The King of the House of Jagang from the land of the Tanimura died too and the Tanimura's Army surrendered. The King of the Midland and the King of D'Hara ordered forty Highest Guardians to escort until the boundary between the Westland Mountains and Tanimura, the six Tanimura's soldiers with the corpse of the King of Tanimura.

The surrendered soldiers of the Tanimura's Army were taken toward the Westland Prison - the Blood of the Fold, a prison at the top of the Westland Mountains where there is a bifurcation and the chain of the mountains enter cutting Westland separating D'Hara and the Midlands - a part of them only - forming the Straits of Hartland and where it is placed the city of Stowecroft. All prisoners from D'Hara and the Midlands are taken there and according to their condemnation, they are beheaded and their bodies cremated. This one was the condemnation was given to the surrendered soldiers of the Tanimura's Army and all the executions would be fulfilled in four years.

**UNION**

The first ones to marry would be Richard and Denna because she will be twenty-one years old first than the others. Kahlan and Cara were nineteen and twenty years old respectively.

The wedding of Richard and Denna was a huge celebration for four days, all their allies kingdoms were invited. They were the Heir Official of the Midlands and the Second Heir of D'Hara and soon, they would be the future King and Queen of Westland. Now, Westland would be an only kingdom and the House of Rahl-Amnell will rule Westland. It was one year after the Sea's War.

The Confessor Kahlan and the Mord'Sith Cara were there in their Official uniforms of their Order, a floating white dress and red leather, one beside other. Their arms touched each other causing reactions of their bodies. Time on time, they exchanged look lifting the corner of their lips in a discrete smirk or intertwined their fingers gently stroking them while looking ahead.

They loved to be with each other. Kahlan thought Cara is the most enjoyable person to being with, besides she is the most beautiful woman Kahlan has seen and Cara thought the same about Kahlan. When Kahlan was fifteen years old and Cara flirted with her at the first time, she hated Cara in that day. But after four years, she grew used to Cara's flirtations and she missed when Cara is not around her.

The fifteenth anniversary was known as the Breath of Life by people from Eurorica, they said it was the beginning of the adult life when one person could live for yourself. And in the Kahlan's Breath of Life celebration, Cara was all seductive with her. Always around her, courting her. Darken and Leo were there, but Cara did not mind about them.

The Heir children from Westland were raised to keep the friendship which their ancestors had. Darken, Denna, Cara, Richard, Leo and Kahlan were childhoods friends practically brothers and sisters. They always spent time together when released from their obligations as Heirs in their kingdoms. But when it was revealed them about their betrothal, it was strange to be together. Kahlan and Darken. Cara and Leo. Denna and Richard.

Cara did not like to be betrothed for one person she did not love neither she was attracted for. The thought about sharing your life with someone she had not chosen, it was stressing and always made her furious. She was twelve years old when she knew she would marry Leo.

Kahlan wept all night long before sleeping, she could not marry Darken. For only that night, she hated their parents because what they had made with she and Darken.

Denna thought she could go out running and disappear in the forest and not return. She has dreamt all the time about she would trip beyond the Westland Mountains after her Breath of Life's celebration and maybe, she could find someone who would make her happy, but this revelation cut her heart and her dreams melted and escaped with her tears.

During those four days of celebration, Kahlan and Cara spent their time together, talking sat in the Aydindril Palace's garden, walking around the Aydindril Palace, riding in the valley near, or sparring in the courtyard. At night, they watched all festive presentations, they ate delicious food, they drank Night Whisp - the stronger beverage from Eurorica, it is made of absinthe, a mix of distilled herbs which many people said they saw blue tinny lights floating around them - Cara drank too, ale and wine, they danced and sang with the guests from other kingdoms.

Cara has something in mind for some time already, since Leo and Darken had died, but she has hesitated. Taking advantage of this chance, the union of their family with the Denna and Richard's wedding, she has drunk to talk with Kahlan about something inside her heart that grows immensely.

It is almost the dawn, when Cara escorted Kahlan toward her bedchamber, her heart is beating out loud and she thinks Kahlan can hear it. When Kahlan put her hand on the door latch, she hears Cara calls her, then she turns around looking at Cara's eyes.

Cara almost dies when she sees Kahlan looking straight at her with her piercing bright blue eyes like if Kahlan sees into her soul. Cara keeps frozen, mute. Kahlan folds her arms in front of her breasts and breathes deeply making her breasts almost jumps over the neckline. Cara's eyes on them and unaware Cara licks her lower lip. Quickly, Kahlan put her hands on her hip, blushing intensely, and saying Cara's name loud in a scolding tone. Then Cara looks at Kahlan's eyes, steps forward and kisses her mouth sucking her lips, and then asks if Kahlan would like to marry her. Nervous and surprised, Kahlan laughs out loud telling Cara if this was the effect of mix among Night Whisp, ale and wine in Cara's blood. Cara only clenches her jaw and turns around, she goes out the Palace toward the Temple of the Mord'Siths. Kahlan was nineteen and Cara, twenty years old.

**REUNION**

It was a huge place in Stowecroft, in this place was sold everything what a person could imagine to exist. The Zorander Family owns this place, they were the only traders there and Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander is the ruler from that city. The Zorander Family were known as healers and practitioners of magic too.

Stowecroft is a city of D'Hara, it is placed in the middle of the Straits of Hartland made by the Westland Mountains. It is border with the city of Aydindril in the Midlands, it is the only easy gateway between both kingdoms.

The banner of Zorander Family in its colors black and ocher is hitting furiously against the wall of great Emporium. Zedd looks at the banner and at the clouds sensing that it will snow soon. His wife Shota is inside talking with Cara, she is there to buy her supplies for the weekend. There is two years Cara brought a house mountain in that city. Cara is well welcomed in that Family, Zedd, Shota, their daughter Nicci and their son Flynn love her. They are close since Cara had been sent to the Temple of the Mord'Siths. In few months that friendship will be seven years.

When Cara goes out from Emporium toward her horse, she freezes. Kahlan comes riding her horse toward there. Her black Confessor's dress is floating with the wind contrasting with her white thoroughbred horse. It is a breathtaking view, Kahlan is prettier than she has remembered. Kahlan stops in front of her using the same gaze that she had used in the last time they met each other. It was two years ago in the Richard and Denna's wedding. Kahlan's gaze is so intense that Cara shivers. The snow falls slowly over them.

Kahlan had been in a state of spirit lamentable. She has closed for herself and for her duty only. She has spent her time in the Confessor's Palace - the Temple of the Confessors. Her family has grown worried about her state, one moment she was fine and another she had become like this. Her father and her brother Richard thought it was because of the Darken's death and the Richard's wedding.

Kahlan had wept all night inside her bedchamber because of the last time she had laughed. She cursed herself because of this. She hated herself for this. Kahlan loved Cara deeply and truly. The kiss that Cara gave her was unforgettable. Her first and only kiss. The proposal that Cara asked to her, it was everything she wanted. But... she lost her control and then she laughed, because she did not believe Cara's love for her, and her world darkened when she saw Cara disappearing in the darkness of Palace's hallway and from her life. The kiss and Cara's voice haunted Kahlan in her dreams when she could sleep.

One day Kahlan was lost in her thoughts when her hand absently hit a jar and the water wet an important book of the Confessors Library, then she had to replace it, she had to find this rare and precious book. She looked for all Aydindril and she did not find it. Then a salesman told her about the Emporium of the Zorander Family in Stowecroft. At the first time she went there, she found the such book and many other things more. Zedd and Shota were amazing. She got along with Zedd quickly. Then she visited them once in a while.

Some weeks after, while she was there, she heard Shota and her daughter Nicci to talk about Cara. The sound of this name did Kahlan jump and her heart tighten. She discovered Cara came there often. In another week, she asked to Zedd about Cara and when she would be there next time.

Her eyes are full with tears when she gets off her horse and stares at Cara. It had passed two years that she was lost in the darkness and now the light shines in your life again. The golden hair of Cara, her piercing emerald eyes and her yummy lips making Kahlan catches her breath and shivers. Her hands are trembling nervously. Then she steps forward and kisses Cara's mouth sucking her lips and then she says she does.

Zedd, Nicci and Flynn opened their eyes wide when they saw them kissing each other. Flynn smirked saying this was making him aroused. Nicci hit him with the back of her hand.

Cara is frozen, but the warm of Kahlan's lips on hers makes her to awake up to life. She listens her heartbeat again after a long silence. She and Kahlan are crying with their foreheads leaning each other.

It has been a big misunderstanding between Kahlan and Cara in that night two years ago. Kahlan thought she had offended Cara because of her lost of control and unbelief. Cara thought she had offended Kahlan with her proposal.

Two years of angst and regret, but the true love wins everything. Kahlan answered again accepting the Cara's proposal. Cara stares at Kahlan and says she has stayed in a house near there when she is not in the Temple of the Mord'Siths. She asks to Kahlan if she want to go with her.

It a beautiful house mountain in the Stowecroft's Mountain, cozy, clean and warm. There is a beautiful view of the Stowecroft's landscape with the Kern River down below.

Kahlan and Cara spent that weekend talking about what they had made in those two years separated each other. All angst, all regret, all misunderstanding, all sadness, all rage, all darkness are being cleaned from their lives. Love is shining again after being buried in the darkness. Their first lovemaking, it was slow and intense, full with passion.

Kahlan will be twenty-one years old two weeks ahead. She can marry with Cara according to the oath of their parents. And she and Cara made their own oath each other, they would be united now and forever.

In the Blood of the Fold, the rest of the Tanimura's soldiers were awaiting for their condemnation to be fulfilled, they have planned an escape and killed some Tamarang - like it was known the Westland Prison guards. They jumped on the snow and a strong ice wind hit their skin, a storm was coming.

**DESTINY**

When Kahlan and Cara talked to their parents about the proposal of their wedding, this is like a sharp knife cutting the hearts of their parents. The parents protested against the wedding and they did not accept the union.

Only Richard and Denna were happy for them and went to Kahlan's birthday and their engagement in the Cara's house mountain in Stowecroft, besides the Confessors, the Mord'Siths, the Royal Guards, and the Zorander Family. It was the Kahlan's birthday, twenty-one years old.

The Royal Guards are soldiers which their duty is to protect the members of the House - the Royal Family. The King, the Queen, and the Heirs, each one has twelve Royal Guards to protect them. It is made an scale where there is always three Royal Guards keeping watch over one member.

Richard and Denna had a son, he is one year and one month and Denna is pregnant again, eight months, it will be born soon. Their wedding is good but it was not a choice of them. Richard is a good and wise man. Denna is a kind and sincere woman. They respect each other, they care for each other, there is a mutual love between them but it is not a romantic love like a couple must love each other. They are family, not lovers. They love their son with their life even the unborn child. But the children happened because it was Denna's duty as wife and Queen of Westland and Richard's duty as husband and King of the Westland.

Denna stops staring at the tall blonde in front of Cara's house, it is a beautiful woman. Denna feels something inside her, but it is not her tiny baby inside her womb. It is a pleasant feeling like an awakening spreading the long wings to taking off. Then the blonde turns around gazing at her intensely. They smiled each other. Denna's world is not hers anymore.

Zedd was perplexed because Kahlan and Cara's parents were not there in their daughters' engagement. They were against their love because they were two women. And for the King of the Midlands - Kahlan's father - women existed only to be mother. Zedd thinks this was an absurd. Zedd scratches his chin, he could help Kahlan and Cara, when they want.

The Royal engagement in Eurorica were a celebration for two days and during this time, the Zorander Family met Richard and Denna, the King of Westland and his Queen. Zedd and Shota got along quickly with Richard and his boyish style and his sincere laugh. Denna spent her time with Nicci, the tall and beautiful blonde. Richard and Denna's son got along with Flynn and his contagious joy and once in a while Flynn played a fool with the little Heir Official of Westland.

The Royal Family of Westland - Richard and Denna wanted to stay for more time. And they will stay for two weeks. Richard loved to hunt and Denna loved the nature, it brought to her a sense of freedom and there in Cara's house they had these moments released of any duty and their little son could is outside freely.

Cara ordered to build a house and a stable down below, at the border of the Kern River for hers Royal Guards and horses when she bought that house mountain, two years ago. The Kahlan's Royal Guards stayed there too. Now, Richard and Denna's Royal Guards were there too.

Cara is a Princess of the D'Hara and the last Heir but hers Royal Guards do not cross the boundary which she ordered they to obey. She want to have her privacy and Kahlan agreed with her ordering hers Royal Guards to do the same thing.

It has passed six days after the celebration of Kahlan's birthday and Kahlan and Cara's engagement. Richard is stopped next Denna with their son in his arms, he is talking with his sister Kahlan. On one side in the distance, there is the Straits of Hartland and on its top can be seen the wall of the Westland Prison, the Blood of the Fold. On another side, there is the huge Westland Mountains, where can be seen the tower of the Temple of the Mord'Siths and the dome of Confessor's Palace farther at North.

A loud din echoed in the mountain, they saw when Richard was hurled against Kahlan and they fell on the ground and Denna screaming out loud in pain.

Cara looked at them, the back of the Richard's head is opened because of the shot, Kahlan screamed with her brother on her lap. His son was not harmed by shot. Cara caught her nephew in her arms and turns toward her sister Denna.

The Royal Guards ran toward the Straits of Hartland looking for the shooter. Berdine and Raina - Mord'Siths and best friends of Cara - are squatting down beside Denna. They were there because they was going to hunt with Richard and Cara. The horses were ready.

Denna was wounded with a shoot, there is Richard's blood on her face and breasts mixing with hers own. The bullet crossed Richard's head and caught Denna reaching a bit little above her heart and puncturing her lung.

Cara ran toward her horse, Berdine and Raina put Denna in front of Cara with Denna's head resting on Cara shoulder. Cara rode as fast as she can toward Zorander Family's house, the only ones Cara trust to heal her sister or at least saving the unborn child of her sister. Berdine and Raina are coming behind with Richard and Denna's son. Denna is more and more weak and without stopping to speak she asks to Cara raise her children. Cara clenches her jaw and slowly, tears are rolling on her cheeks.

Kahlan feels a huge pain inside her heart and a furious sensation grows quickly taking her control. She looks at the last time for her dead brother and forward at the forest in the basis of Straits of Hartland. With the noise, she had turned her head toward the sound, she had seen the shooter running from his hideout, before Richard's body falling over her and where he had run. She stands up and runs, the only thing in her mind, she will hunt who killed Richard.

Zedd and Shota are speechless looking at Denna lying on the floor with her head on Cara's lap. Cara is crying and asking help from them. Berdine and Raina arrive and help Cara to carry Denna to inside Zedd's house toward a bedchamber. Flynn catches Denna's son and takes him for other room, Nicci stays there and helps her parents.

Denna opens her eyes time on time, she feels her life escaping slowly. Her only thought, her children. Then she keeps repeating for Cara to raise her children. Her voice is a whisper but Cara, Zedd, Shota and Nicci heard it perfectly.

Zedd and Nicci stretch their arms over Denna, then Zedd says it will be difficult to save her life but if they get it, she will lose a part of her memory and maybe, more than this. Shota was holding Denna's belly and says Denna's unborn child could be saved. Cara cannot speak, then she nods only.

Zedd, Shota and Nicci are chanting a spell in a strange language, each one whispering their words. Zedd keeps stood up next the bed with his arms outstretched over Denna. Shota is sitting on her heel in bed, beside Denna, with a bowl full with a type of tea and herbs in her hand, and with her free hand she holds the back of Denna's head and lift her. She pours this tea inside Denna's mouth while Nicci made room between Denna's legs, Nicci is like her mother, sat on her heels, and she is whispering a spell touching Denna's belly. Cara notices Nicci's eyes becomes all white when she is chanting a spell.

Shota holds a dagger and cut Denna's belly above her sex, large enough for Nicci put her hand and pulls the little baby. Zedd keeps his arms outstretched over Denna and his eyes closed. All the time, they keeps chanting a spell on and on. Denna's child cries out loud on Nicci's arms making Cara, Berdine and Raina cries for joy. The child is alive and well. They were stand up near the bed watching everything between Zedd and Nicci's places. Their bodies were itching strongly because of the magic but they stayed there. Cara was beside Zedd.

Denna opens her eyes wide and gasps when she feels something cutting her belly, but there is no pain there. Her vision dims and she listens a distant cry of a child, she tries to focus her vision and sees her baby in the Nicci's arms, her baby is put in the arms of older woman and then on her breasts, she can see his little face, tears fall from her eyes and the darkness comes.

When Denna closes her eyes, Cara falls on her knees screaming. When Zedd touches her shoulder, he is with Denna's child in his arms and give him for Cara. It is a little boy. Nicci and Shota keep in bed chanting the spell with their arms outstretched. Then Nicci starts to glow and from her hands is going out a weak fog and covering Denna's body. All Denna's wound are healed, there is no scars, but she does not move.

Zedd said Denna will need of many time to recover her full health, she got to keep alive with Nicci's magic but her memory must have been affected. If she is lucky, maybe she will remember about her older memories, when she was younger.

Kahlan has been for a long time tracking the shooter, it had passed one week, her body is painful but she will find that shooter. In the way, she had heard shots and screams of Royal Guards chasing the other bandits. Then she sees a cave and runs there. She is panting, all her training as Confessor are working intensely. She senses someone in the darkness then she moves silently her daggers in hands.

A glare and a din echoed, Kahlan squats down and a bullet hit above her head in the wall of cave. Kahlan sees a shadow moving fast away from her. She runs chasing the shadow, and another glare and din. Kahlan protects herself and runs again. Only silence and darkness.

Then Kahlan remembers about her training and closes her eyes, her body and all her senses on alert. Only a deep breath and Kahlan could know where is the shadow. Then she hears it and stretches her arm catching the shadow for its throat thrusting it against the wall of the cave and releasing her magic over him.

She will not kill him without knowing why he had killed Richard. The man says he is the Heir Official of Tanimura and Richard had killed his father. With her other hand, she thrust her dagger deeply in his abdomen, before dying he said his brothers will destroy Westland, Kahlan cut his throat tearing his head. She will not allow them invading Westland again.

Cara heard her name to be called and she ran, one of her Royal Guard showed her Kahlan was walking near the Kern River toward the house. When Kahlan arrived in Cara's house, her home now, she had dry blood in her dress, arms, hands and neck. And in one of her hand, she held the head of Heir Official of Tanimura, the shooter and murderer of Richard, her brother. It had passed two weeks after Richard's death.

Cara hugged her tight, when they entered at home. It was prepared a hot bath and Kahlan spent a long time inside the tub, a long bath. After eating, Kahlan lay in bed embracing Cara and slept. She was exhausted.

When Kahlan awoke up two days after, her body was sore of sleeping and she was starving. While she ate, Cara told her about Denna and her nephews. Kahlan looked around the place and Cara told they were with Zedd. Nicci was taking care of Denna, Zedd and Shota were with the little baby, and Flynn with the older child. And Cara and their Royal Guards had looked for Kahlan on the Straits of Hartland.

Kahlan looked at Cara in an almost transparent gown and the lust grew inside her, when she looked at Cara's eyes, Cara was gazing intensely at a naked Kahlan. After a long lovemaking, both women naked in bed, Kahlan told about the assassin and his words. Cara was surprised. Then Kahlan said she was going to hunt the Heirs of Tanimura. She would catch them in surprise just like they had made in the Sea's War, three years ago. But she would invade by Westland Mountains which she knew each inch, it would be easier.

Cara opened her eyes wide, it would be a suicide. Kahlan looked at Cara, that intense gaze again, and said she would not live in fear nor their nephews, neither their kids. With those words, Cara's heart squeezed and almost stops beating. Those words stayed in her head... their kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: WESTLAND - Part 2

Pairing: Kahlan/Cara.

Rating: T

Notes:

The characters Kahlan, Cara, Richard, Zedd, Denna, Nicci, Shota, Darken, Leo, Flynn and other things belong to Terry Goodkind and ABC - Disney. Sword of Truth and Legend of the Seeker.

It is a AU story and it is not beta-ed.

**HUNTING**

Kahlan had her backpack and horse ready, she was going toward the Confessor's Palace to talk with the other Confessors about her plan of invading Tanimura and hunting the Heirs. Cara was pacing and biting the knuckle of her forefinger, she would not want Kahlan to do it. But knowing Kahlan, she will do it anyway. Then Cara said she will go toward the Temple of the Mord'Siths and will meet her Sisters and would help Kahlan. Kahlan remembered Cara about their nephews, but Cara said they would safe with Zedd and Shota, and the Royal Guards.

Richard's Royal Guards would protect Richard and Denna's sons, Denna had hers Royal Guards there, Cara's Royal Guards would stay in the house mountain and Kahlan's Royal Guards would protect Zedd's house.

Confessors and Mord'Siths are on the edge of the cliff looking down at the Tanimura's first city beyond the Westland Mountains. There are four hundred Confessors and seven hundred Mord'Siths there. One day before, the Mother Confessor Dennee had made the hawks toward the Home Guard and the Dragon Corps with a message to warning them about what they were going to do and why they would do it.

Kahlan's father was furious when he received the news about Kahlan's madness. Suddenly, he realized that from House Cypher-Amnell, only he and Kahlan were alive and she was walking for her death.

When the darkness of the night fell over the city, Confessors and Mord'Siths marched side by side, riding their horses toward the Jagang's Palace. When they reached the gate of palace, they turned for left and followed toward the mountains. They rode faster, Kahlan and Cara could be dead because it had passed five days that Kahlan and Cara had left Westland. The time which Kahlan had asked for finding Jagang's heirs and then they could rescue them. Berdine and Dennee were heading the march.

Kahlan and Cara had met three days before in the middle of the forest in a small cave between the Confessor's Palace and the Temple of the Mord'Siths. In the dawn, they would follow toward the Jagang's Palace to hunting Jagang's Heirs. But that night in the forest was special, and they slept naked hugging each other after an intense and passionate lovemaking as if it were the last time, their moans echoed for the forest.

Cara had bought the wedding rings in the Zedd's Emporium before following toward the Temple of the Mord'Siths. When she met Kahlan in the small cave, she kneeled in front of Kahlan and told her an oath of love for Kahlan "I want to be tomorrow at your side when you wake up, I want to be tomorrow quiet and keep loving you, I want a dream comes true, a child with your look, I want to be always beside you, you bring me peace, you make me complete." Kahlan's eyes were full with tears when she kissed Cara and wore her ring. Then she put the another ring in Cara's finger saying the same oath of love Cara had said her before. It was Kahlan and Cara's wedding.

The Jagang's Palace was empty and the city was decadent, it had passed three years of Sea's War, where the King of Tanimura died and the Heir Official was disappeared. The rest of the Royal Family, the Queen Six and their two younger sons moved toward the cave in the mountains behind the palace. She thought it was more safe there.

When Kahlan and Cara were checking the empty palace, they were attacked for some Jagang's soldiers who guarded the palace. Kahlan confessed one of them, and this one revealed where the Queen and her sons were living. It had passed almost one month after Richard's death and four days that they left Westland.

Climbing the mountain toward the cave, Kahlan and Cara were not dressed with their traditional uniform of Confessor and Mord'Sith, they were to hunting and killing, and not be seen. They wore winter clothes, all in black. Black leather boots, belts, scabbard and holsters for their swords, daggers and agiels. Black wool pants, blouses, and gloves. Black coats and hooded cloaks. But the necklaces with the Confessors symbol and the Mord'Siths symbol were visible over their coats.

The last image which the Queen Six saw before dying, it was Kahlan in front of her, Kahlan's bright blue eyes gazing at her intensely with her dagger slipped between the Queen's neck and chin, the blade tearing Queen's throat and stabbing her brain. The Queen could not make one sound. The head of the Heir Official of Tanimura thrown on the floor.

The King of the Midlands, the King of D'Hara, the Higher Commander of Home Guard and the Higher Commander of Dragon Corp were on top of the Westland Mountains already. They were going with their Armies toward Tanimura. Midlands' Army with ten thousand soldiers. D'Hara Army with thirty thousand soldiers. Twelve hundred Highest Guardians, Home Guard and Dragon Corp with six hundred men each one. It was five days that Kahlan and Cara left Westland toward Tanimura.

Confessors and Mord'Siths reached the cave where Kahlan said, by a journey book, they would be waiting them. But nor Kahlan neither Cara were there. Only the corpse of the dead Queen. They looked around and Rikka had found the tracking of them toward the forest down below near there. The hunting started.

Kahlan and Cara had seen when the men followed toward the forest after Kahlan had thrown the head of oldest son of the King of Tanimura on the floor and with two large steps, she reached and killed the Queen. Then they reached their horses and chased the men. Cara got to kill some soldiers with her bow. The Jagang's soldier which Kahlan had confessed was with them, he showed them the two Heirs.

it was a wild horse racing, but the Confessors and the Mord'Siths are excellent riders, they and their horses were like one. Kahlan grabbed her dagger strongly in her hand, when she was next one of Heirs, she stabbed it in his back, the blade tore his flesh and lung and heart.

A loud scream echoed in the forest before the Heir fell of his horse, it was a mix of a painful scream with other furious screams. Some soldiers were riding in a path above where Kahlan and Cara were riding and they descended the hill toward them surrounded them. The men riding in front of them stopped and turned around, among them the last Heir of Tanimura alive. They jumped on the floor with their swords in hands. Kahlan and Cara and the Tanimura's soldiers behind them did the same thing.

Cara scared the horses with screams and the buzz of her agiels. The last Heir alive had her eyes full with tears gazing at Kahlan furiously, she had her hood down and in hands she hold by hair, the heads of Official Heir and the Queen of Tanimura. She lift them toward the last Heir alive showing them for him, then she threw them toward him. Kahlan used her unmistakable Confessor face.

The Heir alive screamed out loud and his soldiers ran for his death. Kahlan hold her sword and ran toward the Heir alive, but many soldiers surrounded her and Cara and the confessed soldier. They were lethal but they were only three against forty soldiers or more. It would be a hard battle.

Kahlan and Cara had their back for each other. Kahlan saw the Heir alive looking and turning around toward the opposite direction. Then she looked for Cara and nodded. They had not talk to know about each other wanted to do. Kahlan started to run to chase him Cara right behind her agiel-ing everyone who approached Kahlan and hers. But the soldiers were many and blocked them. Kahlan got to confess two more soldiers, but this was too much and she fell. Cara screamed in fear. But the three Kahlan's confessed soldiers protected her. It had still eight soldiers alive fighting against them.

Then the Heir alive returned with more than one hundred Tanimura's soldiers, Kahlan was still on the ground and opened her eyes wide when she saw them coming close with their horses and far behind, for sure more than ten thousand soldiers running toward them. Kahlan's eyes filled with tears, she remembered about her all her life when she was younger, her dreams, her parents especially her lovely mother, about their brothers Richard and Leo, about her friends Darken and Denna, the Confessors. And about her true and only love, Cara, since their childhood until that moment which it would be their last one. Then she turned her head and looked at Cara, she had killed the last soldier and turned around looking at her. If she was going to die, she would like to die beside Cara.

When Kahlan hugged her and kissed her, Cara frowned her eyebrows. Kahlan cupped her face, caressing her thumbs on Cara's face, only love in Kahlan's eyes full with tears. "My wife" Kahlan said. Cara looked into her eyes answering "Now and forever my love". Then Cara felt the ground tremble, the noise of the horses coming, and she saw over Kahlan's shoulder a big dark spot coming close quickly toward them, thousands of arrows.

Cara goes down squatting and pulls Kahlan with her. She protects Kahlan's body with hers own and screams for three confessed soldier to protect them. They goes down over them protecting them as a shield. The arrows tears everything in their way. Cara screams out loud when a arrow stick in her thigh. Kahlan and Cara hear a grunting and feel the blood of confessed soldiers draining over them.

They did not move and the name of Kahlan is screamed. Kahlan tries to move but the soldiers over her and Cara are heavy. She tries to scream but her voice fails. Then she feels the weight over her decreasing, when she rolls on her back she sees the Mother Confessor Dennee and her fellow Confessors and the Mord'Siths there. Cara is sat with arrow buried in her thigh. Berdine is squatting beside her and breaks the arrow in half. Cara screams in pain. The Mother Confessor gave Kahlan the dagger that she had buried on the Heir's back.

The Heir alive is near them already with the soldiers and attacking them. It's a suicide battle, four hundred and one Confessors and seven hundred and one Mord'Siths against more than ten thousand Tanimura's soldiers. It was getting dark and Confessors, Mord'Siths and Tanimura's soldiers were still fighting for their lives. The Tanimura's soldiers came from all sides on and on. Confessors and Mord'Siths were tired but unstoppable because of their training in the Westland Mountains, they learnt to fight and rest during a battle. While ones fight, another ones rest. One protecting another.

The Kings were distressed because of their daughters they sent the Home Guard and Dragon Corp ahead they were excellent riders and would arrive faster. They knew where they should look for them. The Mother Confessor Dennee sent messages by the two hawks.

It was getting dark when Home Guard and Dragon Corp arrived to help the Confessors and Mord'Siths. The Tanimura's soldiers seemed they appeared in the air from all places. But Kahlan had her eyes on the Heir alive and she saw when he tried to runaway mounted in a horse. When Kahlan was going run, Cara hold her wrist. She was worried because Kahlan was exhausted and the Heir alive almost had not fought and his eyes had only rage. Kahlan was going to her death.

Kahlan looks at Cara and says she has to do it, then she pulls her arm from Cara's grip and before turning around she sees the bannermans from Midlands and D'Hara coming close. The Midlands and D'Hara Armies were there. Relief. Then Kahlan runs toward her last prey.

Kahlan ran among the trees, a shortcut toward the Heir alive. With all her strength she jumps and grabs the Heir alive's tunic and with the own weight, she pulls him toward the ground. When they fell, quickly, Kahlan has her daggers in hands, she is sat on her heels beside her prey and when she has her arms up, the last Heir punches her stomach and rolls, he stands up with his sword in hands and moves it toward Kahlan's throat to cut it. But a body throws Kahlan against the floor and the Mother Confessor is trembling violently over Kahlan, her blood is flowing out from her body fast, a panting breath, her eyes opened wide trying to keep them open, but the death is leaving her. Dennee was Kahlan's best friend and a sister Kahlan never had. Kahlan screams out loud. When the Heir tries to hit her again with his sword, she blocks him with her dagger and lift her body from the ground with a fast movement, and with her another hand she buries her dagger in the last Heir's heart. And with the last Heir, it was buried the threat against Westland. It was the Conquest of Tanimura.

Dennee said her before dying that Kahlan would be the best Mother Confessor than any other. And she gave Kahlan the Mother Confessor's ring.

**DREAMS**

Denna opened her eyes, Nicci smiled at her brushing Denna's hair from her face. Weakly, Denna lift her arm and touches Nicci's backhand with the tip of her fingers scratching it softly. Denna feels a painful pain above her heart and closes her eyes. Nicci is speaking something but Denna does not understand it. Nicci cups her face with both hands and Denna opens her eyes. Nicci is few inches from her face, Denna looks at her eyes, then her mouth. Next second, Denna is kissing Nicci, her hand on back of Nicci's head and the other on Nicci's shoulder.

Nicci's heart grew huge, when the Queen of Westland kissed her passionately. Denna was a beautiful woman who made her heart to beat faster since at the first sight at the Kahlan and Cara's engagement. Nicci had been involved with some persons, but no one had made it with her, only Denna owned Nicci's love. Denna had awaken up after two months fighting against the death.

The two women had grown close more and more. Denna has talked about everything with Nicci. About her life and dreams. She did not remember about her wedding with Richard, or their children, or that she is the Queen. Neither about Kahlan and Cara's engagement or Richard's death. Even she did not remember about Sea's War and Darken and Leo's death.

But one thing kept in her mind besides her family and childhood, she would like to trip beyond Westland Mountains and know other lands and people. Nicci smiled at her only, then they kissed each other passionately. It was six months after Richard's death.

Kahlan and Cara were gazing at Nicci when she told she and Denna would travel beyond the Westland Mountains and they would know other lands. Denna was happy beside Nicci holding her hand tight, Denna's joy was contagious. Kahlan and Cara looked at each other speechless and nodded only, they had never seen Denna like this when she was with Richard.

Zedd and Shota had told with Kahlan and Cara, and the Kings and Queen of D'Hara - Denna's parents - after the Conquest of Tanimura or the Blood Rage, like it was known the Kahlan's madness by Westland people. They told about her health, Denna's body was weak almost dead when they had to use powerful magic to heal her and save the baby child. Zedd had warned Denna would have consequences and it would be lost of memory, but too, she could not live for a long time. She would have to take care if she wanted to live for two years or more.

Kahlan Rahl-Amnell - The Mother Confessor and the Higher Commander of the Confessors and the last Heir of the Midlands, and Cara Rahl-Amnell - the Mistress and the Higher Commander of the Mord'Siths and the last Heir of D'Hara - were under a tree looking at a distant carriage going away. Denna and Nicci were going to do their dreams true, they would know other lands beyond Westland Mountains. Kahlan and Cara were silent, the bright sun above in the sky and a fresh wind caressing their skins. The two children playing each other next them, their nephews. Kahlan and Cara were from House of Rahl-Amnell too and they will rule Westland till the Heir Official - the oldest Richard and Denna's son - to be with the right age to rule the Westland kingdom.

Six years after, a carriage arrives in front of the Mountains Palace, in Stowecroft, this palace was built to be the House of Rahl-Amnell's home. It was in the same place where it was built Cara's mountain house that now, it was the Royal Guard's home. Nicci descents from carriage and looks up, Kahlan and Cara are at the top of staircase with their nephews. They are looking down at Nicci. Then two children descent too, behind Nicci. Two girls. When the little girl looks up at Kahlan and Cara, they gasp. The younger one looks like Denna. Her eyes and look, her hair, her smile, her body and skin, almost everything. Only her face format, her mouth, and the color of her eyes were look like Nicci. The older one was a mix of Denna and Nicci, just like Richard and Denna's sons were a mix of their parents too.

After Nicci hugged Kahlan and Cara and presented them the children of hers and Denna, Nicci turned around and nodded toward the servants waiting beside the carriage. They stepped for behind the carriage. Nicci was dressed all in black. Cara started to weep, her shoulders trembling violently and her tears rolling on her cheek, unstoppable. She turned around, she would not see her loved sister Denna inside a coffin.

It has passed twelve years after Darken and Leo's death and the Sea's War. It has passed nine years after Richard's death, the Conquest of Tanimura or Blood Rage, and the Kahlan and Cara's wedding. And three year after the death of Cara's father and sister. Cara's father had been seriously injured in the Blood Rage and never recovered his health and after he knew about Denna's death, he died months after.

It was the first time Cara was there, Cara thinks cemetery is not a good place, when it is alive, only it brings sadness. But it was the first time she was mourning by her dear ones. Cara is thirty-one years old and Kahlan, thirty years old.

Cara is in front of the Rahl-Amnell Mausoleum. Richard and Denna - the King and the Queen of Westland are buried there.

Cara feels a soft touch in her thigh, she looks at the little hand of her older daughter, then the little girl put her small arm around her thigh embracing it and looks up at her with her bright green eyes, but her little one looks like Kahlan. Cara caresses the honey hair of hers and Kahlan's daughter. A hand caresses her back up and down slowly, then Kahlan stands beside her without stopping to move her hand. Cara leans into Kahlan, and kisses her. Cara's hand lift toward Kahlan's pregnant belly and caresses it, their younger daughter will be born soon.

Cara thanks Zedd, Shota and Nicci all the days inside her heart, because of their powerful magic the Kahlan's dream could come true. Cara had not thought to have child, but after she had been with her nephews all those times, they are like her own children. When Cara saw Denna and Nicci's daughters, she was sure that she would be mother one day, because she and Kahlan could have their own children.

They walking inside the Mausoleum, their nephews - Richard and Denna's sons - are ahead with Cara's mother - the Queen of D'Hara and Kahlan's father - the King of the Midlands. Following them, Kahlan, Cara and their daughter. Nicci comes behind with hers and Denna's daughters and her parents, Zedd and Shota. Everybody stops in front of the Richard and Denna's carved tombs, the first King and Queen of Westland kingdom and the first ones buried there. They pray for the dead and leave flowers for them.

THE END


End file.
